


BitterSweet

by meowington14



Category: Jean Kirstien - Fandom, Marco Bodt - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Snk Aot, modern day - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowington14/pseuds/meowington14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean moves to Seattle, Washington to start his life all over again, while in Seattle he stumbles across a flier "Looking for People to Hire, Skin Deep Tattoo Parlor call (206)465-223 he takes one and keeps walking around. When turning in his application he ponders across a tan freckled boy working in a flowered shop. Right next to where he going to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one: A New Beginning

**Jean's POV**

 

 

It's been raining the whole car ride here. "Man is it always gonna be like this?" Looking up at the sky through the car window. The rain came down like bullets and splattering all over the windshield. He turned the radio on to tune out the rain for a bit. " _Now I'm falling asleep and she's calling a cab while he's having a smoke and she's taking a drag"_ noticing what the song it was I cranked up the radio a bit more and started singing under my breath " _I'm coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine!"_ my voice started to raise and so did my anger. " _It started out with a kiss how did it end up like this? It was only a kiss it was only a kiss!"_  so much anger and emotion ran through my veins and I can feel the heat raise to my face, tears forming trying to hold them back I gritted my teeth. " I won't cry, I won't" I said. I looked in the passenger seat and saw some of my CD's of Fall out Boy, The Smashing Pumpkins, Nirvana. "Hmm.. I thought I bought-ah ha! there they it is" I said shoving the CD's aside to find my new pack of Marlboro, I bought a couple at the gas station I stopped back in last town. I came to a red light and I reached out to grab the pack and took the plastic wrapping off of it and opened the box up and popped one in my mouth and then closed the box and threw it back into the passenger seat. I dug into my pockets and found my lighter and lit the cigarette. I cracked a window open and blew out the smoke. The light turned green." Welcome to Seattle, Jean. Your new life starts here" I whispered crossing over and into the city.

 

Not gonna lie the city was fucking beautiful at night. With all the lights glowing, lighting up the night sky. Seeing the people walking and laughing under umbrellas, smelling the burning gas and seeing all the buildings. God it was beautiful! "Wow.." is all I could say. Putting the last bit of the cigarette out the window and kept driving. 20 minutes into the city I soon started looking for the apartment I am suppose to be living in. "Phoenix Apartments Phoenix Apartment.." I kept muttering looking closely around so I don't miss it. "Ah! there it is" I pulled in and kept driving a bit to find my apartment number. "104, top floor" I parked outside and got out , running to the staircase and to the upper floor for shelter from the rain that was coming down _hard_. I looked back at my car and clicked the lock button. "Okay I'm here now to find the room itself and keys" I walked to the last room on the upper floor "..102,103, ah 104" I looked around for a key. I looked under the foot matt that was there and sure enough there was the key and a note? "A note?" While picking up both of the ideas I read the note. "Hey new neighbor! Welcome to Seattle. I'm your downstairs neighbor in 99, name is Connie, if you need any help please knock my door" signed Connie Springer. I folded the note in half and tucked it in my jacket pocket, I looked at the key and unlocked the door. To my surprised there was furniture in my apartment I walked in and found another note. "Another one?" I opened the note and all it said was "Keep it all." I looked up and that was there was a couch and a coffee table and a fridge, walking around the apartment I spotted a bed and dresser. I walked back to the living room "Cool now I don't have to waste money on shit" I took off my shoes and put them near the front door, shrugged my green jacket off and laid it down on the couch and softy signed "everything will work out" I said leaving the words hanging in the air while I laid myself on the couch and drifted to sleep.

 

The morning light cracked in from behind the curtains, into the room. I woke up groaning and scratching one eye and turning side to side trying to get out of the sunlight. I groaned louder and finally got up from the couch, I sat up and stretched my arms up in the air hearing the cracks and pops from my joints. I looked around " oh yeah I'm here" I frowned but soon started smiling and took in a deep breath and out. I sat in silence for a bit. I clapped my hands and got up " time to unload the car, but first breakfast" I got up and right on point my stomach released a large growl for food. "Well there's nothing here so I need to go buy myself some breakfast and groceries" I grabbed my jacket and put my leather boots on and reached into my pocket to find my cigarettes and my phone. I pulled out my phone "10:21am" I breathed in through my nose and out "Okay time to leave" I opened the door and stepped outside and closed the door and started to walk down the staircase until I remembered I forgot my keys to the apartment and my car. "Shit!" I ran back up the stairs and opened my door and grabbed my keys that were on the coffee table "can't forget these" I smiled, his charming smile and locked the door and scurried down the staircase again hear my stomach give another growl "Oh shut it, I'm going okay?" I said to my stomach. I got into my car and started her up and popped in Nirvana. Tapping my fingers against the steering wheel while humming. "Now what's around here to eat?" I looked around and spotted a tiny café "eh it'll do for now I hope they have egg sandwiches" I parked and put the money in the toll machine. I walked in and looked around "hmmmmm..." I walked into line looking at the menu. That egg sandwich sounds so good right now. Without realizing I was drooling I quickly wiped away the drool and a heated sensation was fuming from my cheeks. Great way to go Jean so attractive. Act cool jean. "Hi, welcome to the corner café! what would you like to eat, sir?" "I'll take and ice coffee and an egg sandwich to go" "That'll be 5.79" I pulled out my wallet and looked for 6 dollars. Ah ha the- oh wait that's a 10. I frowned and pulled out the 10 and handed it to the girl. She looked at me funny "Sir do you have anything smaller?" "Nope sorry" She signed and cashed it in. "4.21 is your change sir" she handed me the change and gave me my order. I grabbed everything and walked out of the café. It was nice and had a nice calming surrounding place to eat and relax. But I chose to eat in my car. I wolfed down my sandwich and drank all my coffee. Soon I was done and moved my trash into the passenger seat and started up my car. I drove around to see what else was in the big city. It was pretty nice place. I can learn to like it hear actually, a fresh marketing place and many pubs and shops were around. After driving around for a while I decided to head home to unpack. "Okay time to unpack my car" I parked my car and got out and started to unload the boxes. There weren't many because I really didn't need much because I was only living myself anyways.                                                        

 

After 3 hours of getting everything together and in place I was relieved and happy. That was everything, which means a fresh start. I sighed and smiled. I clapped my hands "Okay so the house is in order time for a job so I can buy food and shop" I saw a nice looking t-shirt and sweater and the shop isn't that far away from the café anyways. I grabbed my phone "12:58pm" "Hmm.. now what?" I stood there for a second "I'll take a nap" I went to my room and flopped onto the bed and crawled under the sheets and curled up.

"BANG BANG" I woke up instantly and looked around and realized someone was at the door but who? I got up and ran to the door and unlocked the door. "Hello?" I said scratching the back of my under cut and yawning. "Did you sleep in or something?" a chuckle came from the bald man. I squinted with confusion. "Connie? I'm guessing?" "Yes sir that's me!" he said with a bright smile "And to answer your question I didn't sleep in" I said to the short bald monkey "I took a nap" "That's a long nap then it's 3:08 dude" "Huh oh" "Yep, Anyways I thought I'd invite you to have some drinks with me at the bar, wanna come?" Connie pointed behind him at his car "Sure why not" I said "let me just grab my shoes and coat" "I'll meet you down there" I closed my door and yawned again. "Geez why am I yawning so much?" I walked over to my shoes and shoved them on and grabbed my keys and coat. Connie sounds like a cool dude. A bit smaller than I thought he'd be. Maybe we can be friends, hopefully. I chuckled and walked out the door and closed it and locked it. I walked down the stairs and got into his car. "Ready?" Connie said facing me with a smile "Yep" I said returning a weak grin. It took 25 minutes to get the bar. "We're here" I looked up and saw it was a sports bar. Not like I'm complaining I like sports but not all the time. We got out of the car and walked in. It was dark but it was lit up with tv's everywhere, big, small all around. We sat down at a high table and a waitress came to take our order I ordered a bud lite. "So Jean was it?" "No it's not  _jean_ , it's jean" "Like John almost?" "yeah" "Rad name man" "thanks" I looked down at my beer and frowned. No. I'm not gonna think about the past. I promised myself I'd never look back on it. I looked up on the screen, nothing good was playing. Then Connie turned around and looked at me "Oi, Jean tell me about yourself?" I looked at him in surprised "Sure. well I'm 21 and I'm from Chicago, Birthday is April 7 and starting fresh here in Seattle" "wow all the way from Chicago??" "what made you leave?" I looked away and back at Connie "I moved because I need a breather from the big city" that wasn't the reason but he doesn't need to know that. "Ah I feel ya man." Connie grinned and turned his attention back to the big screen watching the cowboys losing 5-0. I got up and walked away from the table "Hey where you goin jean?" Connie asked looking concerned. "I need a smoke" I said while walking outside into the fresh air. I looked up and the grey sky was there "It might rain" I muttered and turned onto the sidewalk and started walking. I pulled out my cigarettes and lighter and popped one in my mouth and lit it. Seeing the smoke curl up into the grey sky soon fading away. Still walking something caught my eye. I walked over to the wooden pole the flier it was stapled to. "People to Hire, Skin Deep Tattoo Parlor" "huh" I took an art class in Chicago and majored in it. And I worked with Pen and Ink before and passed with flying colors. Maybe I should apply for it. I grabbed the flier and folded it and shoved it in my back pocket. I looked down at my phone "4:56 pm" "Maybe I should head back to the bar" I turned around and headed back towards the bar. I got back and joined Connie again. We spent the rest of the evening drinking and shouting at the tv even though it didn't respond back. We laughed and it was one hell of a night here on my 2 day in Seattle.

 

 

-Later in the morning-

I looked down at the flier and then at my phone in my other hand. "Maybe I should call the number" I unlocked my phone and started dialing the number. After done typing the number I hesitated calling them to ask. Dammit Jean come on! You need the job so you can buy shit come on! "Here I go" I clicked the green button and held it to my ear. I swallowed down the anxiety creeping its way up, finally they picked up. "Hello this is Skin Deep Tattoo Parlor, Eren speaking" "Hi I uhm I'm here about the flier? hiring people?" my voice cranked "OH! How fun! Okay what's your name and email?" "Jean Kirstien and horseface@freedomwings.com" I heard a muffled laughter I mentally slapped myself because of the stupid email name I have. "Okay! I'll send you a form to fill out for the job and when you're done just bring to the shop! thanks!" "Okay will do" I hung up and sighed. I'll get the email later I need to eat something or I'm gonna start to eat myself. I walked to my dresser and pulled out a Nirvana t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "I need to change desperately" I peeled off my clothes and boxers and walked into the bathroom and started the shower. After showering and brushing my teeth I finally felt clean. I walked to my clothes and put them on and walked over to the kitchen. "I know I had a protein bar somewhere here" opening cabinets and drawers until I found it. "Yesssss this'll do for now" I ate the bar and went to my laptop and sat down on my couch and whipped the layer of dust off of it. I opened the laptop and log in and printed out the paper. "Rad now time to fill you out" I grabbed a pen and started writing down stuff. "God I hate this" I said to the paper not like it could talk back anyways. I reread it carefully. I really need this job. And I need food to put in my empty fridge. "Cross my fingers" I grabbed my keys and shoved my shoes onto my feet and walked out of the front door and locked everything up and headed down the stair towards my car. I followed the directions to the Parlor. It took 20 minutes to get here and it's pretty nice looking. As I parked I looked around and right beside the Parlor was a flower shop. "Weird place for a flower shop" I shrugged it off and got out of my car walked towards the door to the parlor.


	2. New Shipment of Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco is working and a new shipment of flowers came in and while he’s trying to unload all the flowers he has trouble with the door and sees a man standing outside of his car and he calls out to him but takes a few times until he notices and goes to help. Marco tries to thank the man but doesn’t know how until one of his work says to jean he’s deaf and marco smiles and jean is embarrassed and armin signs what jean says and marco says thank you and armin signs it to Marco and marco nods and walks back inside the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has a twist! I did my best to do this chapter so please forgive me if it comes out weird!!

**Marco POV:**

    Working behind the counter sucks and boring honestly. All I do is sit here and wait and watch the flowers , it’s not that I don’t like watching them it’s just tiring. But I love it when people come in and look around and ask about the flowers it’s so nice and heartwarming but too bad I can’t speak to them. Sometimes being deaf sucks. But at least I have Armin to translate for me it helps a bunch but I also feel bad because I can’t talk. Armin doesn’t come until 11 so I have the whole shop to myself. I looked at the daises and the lavender sitting down on the ground. They look thirsty and probably need some sun light anyways. I sighed. I walked to the plants and started to pick them up and headed towards the door. I got the door open no problem, well the only problem was keeping it open. Struggling to get out the door I spotted a two toned haired man standing outside his car. I opened my mouth to say something but I strained to get them out “Help” Is all I could say, the man still couldn’t hear me so I couched really loudly which hurt my throat but I got his attention. He looked surprised and looked at me for a second and then a confused look came upon his face. I pointed my eyes to the door and back to him trying to signal him to hold the door. He squinted at me and then finally got it. “Oh do you need help?” he asked I shook my head and smiled. “Well here” He opened the door wide enough for me to get through. After getting them all outside I looked at him and opened to say something but couldn’t say the words. I frowned and signed ‘thank you’ to him he looked confused for a second “What?” “I…tha-“ is all I could get out. “I’m so sorry sir! He’s deaf” I signed to the man running up to me ‘Armin thank god you’re here’ Armin smiles and signed back ‘Yep why is this man here?’ he looked at the two toned hair guy and back at me ‘Do you know him?’ ‘No he helped me with the door I was carrying out the flowers’ I pointed towards the flowers ‘ Ah okay’ Armin turned to the guy “Thank you is what he’s trying to say” “Oh no biggy” the guy scratched his head and chuckled “no problem” Armin signed to me ‘He said no problem’ ‘Ah good!’ I smiled and walked back into the store. Armin and the guy talked for a bit until Armin came inside the shop. ‘His name is Jean’ I looked at him confused ‘Jean? As in the pants you wear?’ ‘No _jean_ pronounced like john’ ‘Oh’ I went back and sat down behind the desk ‘Mannn today is boring’ ‘Well I just got here ‘ I smiled and helped Armin water the flowers. ‘I’m gonna go back to the counter’ I signed to Armin ‘okay’ he said smiling. Walking back I see a little boy standing at the counter . I came over the counter and waved. I grabbed a note pad and wrote ‘May I help you?’ “Yes I looking for a rose” ‘What color?’ “White” I smiled and pointed down an isle and started walking down it. I grabbed the white rose and turned behind me to find the boy behind me I was startled but it’s fine. I bent down to his height and said “Pick” The little boy looked at me and looked back at the roses. After about a minute he pointed to one I smiled and headed back to the desk to cut it off. When I made it make a women with dark brown hair wrapped loosely into a bun stood there. I waved and cut the rose off and handed it to the little boy. The women paid and waved while walking out. Armin popped out from the corner ‘Hows it going?’ ‘That little boy wore a baseball cap and was so nice’ Armin smiled ‘That’s good’ I sighed and sat back down. I turned my attention to the clock “12:34p,” I went into the back and took off my apron. I found Armin ‘I’m going to grab lunch, want anything?’ ‘No I’m good’ I waved good bye and went outside. It’s gotten warmer. I smiled and started walking towards the back of the building where I park my car. I unlocked it and climbed in and started her up. Maybe I should eat at Hoggies or maybe at the café down the street. No, I came to a red light, why not some fish. Yeah I can go to Jim’s Fish and eat.

 

Maaaan that was so good! I walked back to my car and drove back to the store. I walked into the store and said “Armin” He popped out behind a shelf of flowers with dirt all over him signaling me to come over I sat my coat down and went over. Looked like armin tried to carry a bag of dirt and didn’t see where he was going ‘What happened?’ ‘I slipped’ I shook my head and smiled. I picked up the open bag and sat it up properly. I then turned around and gave Armin my hand, he took it and stood up. ‘Thank you’ ‘No biggy’ I went back to the desk and grabbed my apron and put it on. I faintly heard a phone. I looked around and I saw Armin head towards the office phone. He was talking but I couldn’t tell what was going on and then he tuned his head towards me and I saw his lips and they said ‘Yes he can do arrangements’ I was surprised. I forgot we do those. Armin soon hung up the phone and headed my way ‘Someone needs a flower arrangements for a anniversary’ ‘Okay’ I went down the isles and collected the flowers that I needed for the arrangement. I started wrapping the finishing touches on the flowers and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see a man I smiled and handed the man the flowers. His expression saw breathtaking, his lips moved too fast I couldn’t understand. I pulled out my note pad and wrote ‘Do you like them?’ He shook his head and smiled. I went to the cashier and man paid and left and waved back. Such a nice man. Armin tapped on my back I turned around ‘The man was happy!’ ‘That;s great Marco’ I smiled really big and I can see Armin laugh but I couldn’t hear it. Oh wouldn’t I give a day to hear everything for once and talk to someone. I frowned and sat back down Armin looked sad ‘Marco?’ ‘I’m fine just tired is all’ ‘Ah’ Armin looked down and walked away. I sighed.

 

11 customers came in today, not bad. Armin left 15 minutes ago. I’m just cleaning up. I swept the floor and brought in all the flowers and set them down. I really need to buy a door stopper. I looked around and sighed I hung up my apron and grabbed my coat and my keys and headed towards the door. I opened the door the fridgit cold came rushing at me. I locked the door and headed to my car. So cold, well it’s Seattle weather for you. I drove home and unlocked my door to my apartment. I walked in and threw my coat down and set my keys down and walked over to my bed room and started stripping off my clothes and letting them sit on the floor. So tired is all I thought. I landed into my bed with a ‘poof’ from the covers. I climbed in them and drifted to sleep. The last think that was in my mind was the hazel eyes of the man from earlier today, Jean was it?

I woke up scratching one eye and one eye open trying to grasp the concept that it’s morning. I sat up in silence and I panic and whip my head around to see the clock “9:35 am” I threw the covers up and ran to my closet and grabbed a pair of pants and a t shirt I didn’t look at what t-shirt it was I didn’t care. I grabbed my shoes and car keys and house keys and ran out the door. Shiiiiiiiiit!!! I’m gonna be late to open the store. I rushed down to my car and jumped in the driver seat and started to drive. I looked at the time again “9:43am” I sighed and focused on the road. I finally got there and turned to the parking lot behind the store. I spotted a person sitting on their car smoking. I squinted to see a two-toned head, oh it’s jean. I parked and got out. He spotted me and smiles “Nice shirt” I looked down to see it was my old nirvana shirt I slapped my head. I looked back at him and waved “Morning” is all I said and walked towards the store. I got inside and sighed and looked around. I smiled and walked to the back to grab my apron. I cleaned the floors and watered the flowers and picked off all the dead leafs and threw them away. After finishing the morning chores I sat back in my chair behind the counter. I looked up at the ceiling and smiled. From the corner of my eye I saw Armin walk in with his bag and bundled up in a sweater and coat. I sat back up ‘Cold?’ He looked at me ‘It’s freezing’ He laughed and walked towards the back to grab his apron. My stomach made a weird vibration sound and I looked at it. Oh yeah I missed breakfast. I pouted. Armin came back tying the back of his apron ‘Have anything I can eat?’ ‘Yeah I have a poptart in my bag’ ‘Can I have it’ I smiled and slapped my hands ‘Okay Okay hold on’ he walked back and came back with a poptart. ‘Bless your heart and soul Armin’ ‘You own me lunch then’ ‘Ah okay’ I opened the packaging and pulled out one cinnamon poptart. Mhhhhhm so good! I was happy and content. I finished the rest and threw away the wrapper. I looked up to see Armin talking to someone, he has a lot of tattoos and so tan, nice eyes too, you hardly see a green eyed tan person. He looked my way and waved. I waved back in politeness. He has a nice smile too. I can see Armin flustered and yelling something and the guy is laughing oh he’s walking away goodbye handsome man. Armin came back and puffed his cheeks ‘Everything okay? Who was that?’ ‘A friend his name is Eren Jaeger’ ‘He’s nice looking’ I smiled and wiggled my eyebrows Armin’s face lit up red like a tomato and shoved me ‘Shut up!!’ I giggled ‘I regret giving you that poptart now’ ‘Awh cmon man! I messing with you!’ Armin chuckled and walked down an isle to check on the flowers.

 

2 hours past and no one came in. Jeez what the heck? Guess I go grab lunch. I wanted towards the back of the flower shop to find armin looking at the Forget Me Not’s. I tapped on his shoulder ‘What do you want for lunch?’ ‘A turkey sandwich and lemonade’ ‘Okay seeya in 30 minutes’ I waved and went to grab my jacket. I walked outside, it warmed up a bit. I walked to my car and got in and headed towards Chikfila. Damn it took what? 12 minutes to find the damn place geez. I parked and sat down and took in a deep breath. Finally I got out and walked in. I got in line, soon enough I was up there to order. I read her lips and opened to say something but I couldn’t pronoun the words I started to panick. I quickly whipped out my phone and started typing away and handed towards the lady. She looked up at me and back at the phone and smiled. She shook her head and typed in the order and wrote back “15.28” I gave her my credit card and waited for my order. I stood there waiting and the lady came back and handed me a bag with my order and something wrote on the bag “Deaf?” I looked up and saw her ‘I am too’ I was shocked. She pointed to her hearing aid and smiled. ‘How can hear or see what their saying so fast?’

 

‘Practice’ She left and went back to working. I walked out and smiled. I’m glad I ran into her she looks nice. I climbed into my car and started to drive back to the shop. I ate while driving, man I love their fries and chicken sandwiches. I finally got to the shop and got out and walked to the store. While grabbing for the door Jean walked out of the store with an arm full of books. He waved and headed back to the parlor. I walked into the store and looked at armin ‘Why was he in here?’ ‘He needed to borrow something, nothing important’ I looked at him and sat the food down. ‘Here’ ‘Thanks’ I watched as Armin opened up the bag and looked disappointed. ‘I said a TURKEY sandwich, not a chicken sandwich Marco’ ‘What?! I’m so sorry man!’ I grubbed the back of my head ‘It’s fine I’ll accept chicken too’ He took a bite of the sandwich and pointed to the back of the store ‘Go change’ I went back there and switched into my apron and headed towards the front to see a women. Short and _very_ old. I grabbed my note pad and wrote “Hello! May I help you?” She looked up and shook her head no and headed towards the Lilac “I would like a cart of these” I looked at her and wrote down “Okay! Anything else?” She wondered further back and pointed at the light pink roses “These too” I wrote”Okay!” I smiled and grabbed the crates and headed towards the front and sat them down to check her out. “73.67, miss” Armin said, she pulled out her wallet and gave her the credit card. I gave it back and offered if she needs help she smiled and nodded. I walked outside and followed her to her car. Damn lady are you rich? That is one huge ass car. She opened the back patted the flooring. I sat the roses down and went back for the lilac as I was walking in I see Armin straining to pick up the crate I laughed and walked up to him and picked it up he puffed his cheeks and turned away. I wanted back and placed it in her car and thanked her. She nodded and waved, I started walking back. What a nice lady I smiled and ran into Jean. I was surprised and his face tinted a little bright pink. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it. He placed his hands up and started to sign it was a bit hard but I understood anyways ‘Want to hang out?’ I answered back “Sure” And smiled. His entire face was pink and you can see his excitement in his eyes ‘What day?’ “Weekend?” He nodded eagerdly ‘Time?’ “2 pm” My throat strained to say and it felt weird to say. He waved and ran back to the parlor. What a nice guy.

 

 


	3. Plaid Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean is too excited to hang out with Marco but he didn’t expect is a visitor. Connie comes and crashes at his apartment, panicking he tries to clean shit up and it’s too late. Marco is waiting outside Jean opens the door to find a freckled man wearing a green/blue plaid button up. Jean what the hell is going on with your face?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I'm trying to make the chapters as long as I can and try to squeeze enough things into a chapter so I won't update so much but I'll try to write more

** Jean POV **

     Hell yes it’s finally Friday! I smiled gleefully and swung around my fist in the air. “Why are you so excited?” Sasha said looking at him smiling, standing outside his workspace. I put my hand down quickly “What? Oh nothing” I said leaning back in my chair trying hard not to crank my lips into a smile, fucking failed at that. “You’re literally shaking with excitement” Sasha giggled which made her lip piercing look weird. “Whatever I’m just hanging out with someone that’s all” “Oh who?” she cooed walking more into my space. “No one you know” “Awh give me hint” she looked at him with her big eyes. “Tan” is all I said. “Tan?” Sasha said confused. “Yep” I smiled, I got up and started to pack up and clean my area. “Man you’re no fun jeanbo” I scowled “Don’t call me that” “Okay okay down boy” “I’m not a dog, Sash” She giggled and left. I sighed and looked down at the books on the counter. I quickly shoved into my book bag and walked out of my workspace. I locked the door and hung my key up. “Oh look who’s actually smiling for the first time” Eren said resting his elbows on the front desk. “Oh shut it” I said low under my breathe. I walked out of the parlor and headed towards my car. I looked up wow it’s such a beautiful sun set. The colors blended wonderfully from a pink to a light orange. I climbed into my car and shoved my bag in the passage seat. I cranked up the radio and tapped my fingers on the steering wheel to the rhythm of ‘Centuries’. Oh man I’m so fucking pumped! A smile cranked on the surface of my face. I haven’t been this excited since- my smile dropped. Everything felt like knots inside me I felt like I was going to puke. No no no no I can’t let them back into my head. I’m already happy, I’ve moved on. I moved from fucking New York to get away from them I can’t be like this. Not now.

   I finally pulled into the complex and parked outside of my apartment. I sat back and looked at the steering wheel. What am I doing with my life? Why am I here? The sick feeling started to come back. I rested my head against the steering wheel and clunged to my stomach. “No more, please” I said weakly. I can feel the tears coming. No I can’t cry, not with all the shit I did to move away from them as far as possible. I sat back up and exhaled the air I kept in. I rested my eyes on my bag next to me. I smiled and grabbed the bag and got out of the car. I inhaled the sweet cold air, I looked up the sky has faded to a purplish color. My love for the sky is breathtaking. “Yooooooo! Jean my man! It’s Friday you wanna hit me up with some beer and video games?” The booming voice coming from right in front of me literally 15 steps away from me. I stare at Connie “What the hell I need a beer” “sweet!!” Connie said closing his apartment door and heading up the stairs like an excited dog getting at treat. I got to my door and unlocked the door and Connie sprung into the kitchen the minute I remove my key. I swear he’s not human. I set down my bag and took my coat and shoes off and walked towards the kitchen “Hey man what the fuck don’t hog it all” I said shoving Connie out of my fridge. I grabbed 5 cans and closed the fridge door. I saw Connie already sitting on the couch with the gathering of beer cans and my Xbox controller in two hands. He smiled and laughed. I smiled back and sat next to him. “Wanna order a pizza, on me of coarse” Connie said placing his hand on his chest “Better be on you cause I paid for the last two” I chuckled. “Alright! Let’s get this night started!” he hopped up and headed for his phone in his coat pocket.

Fuck I lost track of the time I squirmed and groaned and opening one eye to be finding Connie’s foot next to my face. I sat up quickly and regretted it damn my head fucking hurts. I put my hand to my forehead and looked my eyes. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. I got up and looked around still a little sleepy “fuck” I said tripping over the beer cans that scattered the floor. I looked up at Connie thank god he’s a deep sleeper. I headed to the kitchen and grabbed a trash bag and started cleaning up. Fuck we really went all out last night. I scratched my head “what time is it?” I muttered I left the trash bag on the floor and headed to my bedroom. I opened the door and looked for my alarm clock. I squinted “That’s not right is it?” I walked up a little bit “SHIT CONNIE WAKE THE FUCK UP” I ran back into the living room “Jean dude calm the fuck down it’s too early for this shit man” “No dude get up now and help me clean up” “Jean it’s morning calm dude” “It’s 1:38pm” Connie finally sat up and looked at me “Chill” I was literally gonna hit him with this bag full of empty beer cans. “Help me clean or you’re paying for the next beer packs” I stared at him “fine” He got up and started grabbing the pizza boxes and shoving them in my trash bag.

Finally my apartment is clean now- I looked down at my clothes and sniffed “Oh fuck I reek of beer” I heard Connie laugh “Yeah dude we both do” “I need a shower” “Alright” Connie said flopping back down on the couch and turning the channels on the TV. I rushed to the bathroom and started to throw off my clothes each step, after getting butt naked I turned on the shower. I put my hand to test the water “Still cold” I looked in the mirror. My bed head is rocking some massive cow licks. I touched my face, I need to shave damn. I turned my attention to the shower and climbed in. Ah finally I can be clean.

 

   I finished my shower and got out and at the same time I faintly here a knock on my door “shit” I grabbed my tower and rushed out “I’ll get-“ I said while Connie already opened the door. Shit fuck it’s Marco. I starred at his face his eyes were wide and his mouth hung open a little. I looked at Connie; motherfucker is fucking grinning trying to keep his laughter inside. I can feel my skin beginning to feel hot. ‘Hi’ I said looking at Marco. He smiled ‘Where are your clothes?’ “Right I uh...” I scratched my wet hair “I just got out of the shower when I heard you” I tried to force a straight face but that was even harder because it made my face even hotter. ‘Why not get dressed’ he smiled, he looked at Connie “Hello” “What’s up man” Marco shrugged his shoulders and walked in. “You can sit here” I said pointing to the couch. He nodded and sat down; Connie joined him and started blabbering nonsense. Sorry Marco try your best man. I walked into my room and closed the door, well that could’ve been fucking worse. I moved towards my dresser and started to pick out something nice to wear. Marco is wearing a plaid green/blue button up, he looks nice in it. I can feel my face start to heat up again. I put my hands over my eyes and groaned. Get a hold of yourself Jean you guys are only gonna hang out. Nothing more than that. I put a white button up and the sweater I saw in the shop window the first day I came here, I slipped into some ripped grey jeans and shook my wet hair out and opened the door. What the hell are these to fucking idiots doing. I stare at them. Connie is trying to balance a mountain dew bottle on his head while Marco is I’m guessing trying to blow it down? “What the hell are you two doing?” Connie turned his head and the bottle fell “Ah dammit Jean! See what you did?” Marco looked up at me and smiled. God he has perfect teeth what the hell can your teeth even shine that bright? It’s blinding. I pointed to the door and nodded that way. Marco got up and stood at the door. I shoved my shoes on and turned back to Connie. “Don’t trash the place or I’ll beat your ass” I scowled “Ooo feisty!” Connie purred and clawed his hand to me “Shut up you bald monkey asshole” I open the door and lead Marco out. I closed the door on Connie’s laughter. I rolled my eyes and sighed. We got to my car and Marco turned around ‘Where do you want to go?’ “Anywhere honestly” ‘I know a good pub we can eat at’ “what’s it called?” “Freedom Wings Pub” “Ah okay just direct me where” I smiled at Marco and he smiled back. We climbed in and exited the complex. “Where to?” I looked at Marco who ignored me starring out the window. I tapped his arm he turned his head “Where to?” He pointed right. Well isn’t this gonna be fun.

   God this shouldn’t have taken so long. But it’s fine I stare at Marco whose eyes keep wandering the sky. It’s clear blue, no clouds. He looks distant. Marco eyes flickered and pointed across the street “There” I turned and parked. We got out and headed to the pub. Okay no alcohol Jean just eat a fucking sandwich or some shit. We sat down in high chairs and grabbed a menu. Oh man that Cuban sandwich sounds amazing right now. I looked up from my menu to see Marco starring at me. “Yes?” ‘Your ears, they have tiny holes’ “Oh their gauges that’s all” ‘Gauges?’ I took my head yes. ‘Did it hurt?’ “Eh sometimes but not always” ‘Nice’ Marco signed smiling. God please just don’t smile at me, it’s so bright. A waiter came by and took our orders. “So Marco tell me about yourself” I crossed my elbows on the table and turned my attention to him. ‘Well I’m deaf from birth, I have a younger sister and brother that live in Texas, I like flowers and some bands’ “How old are your sister and brother?” ‘Margo is 8 and Isaac is 5’ “I’m never good with little kids” I chuckled. ‘How about you jean?’ Marco starred at me wow his eyes are a really pretty shade of brown ‘Jean?’ Marco waved his hand; I brought my attention back to him “Huh?” ‘Tell me about yourself’ “I’m a only child, parents are divorced and I like bands too and Call of Duty is life” ‘Dude Call of Duty sucks ass I’m sorry’ Marco signed “What no way it’s the best game ever” ‘Sure, no Battle field is _way_ better than Call of Duty’ I scoffed and put on an offensive look on my face and gasped “Well I never” Marco laughed ‘Madam I do believe you are wrong’ I smiled and laughed “Okay okay whatever” Soon enough our food was here. God damn I’m hungry as hell.

 

     By the time we were done with eating and talking it was already 5:30. I looked at my phone “Damn it’s getting late” ‘Wanna go?’ “Yeah” I pulled out my wallet and opened it and Marco’s hand cover my wallet I looked up “I got it” Marco said putting his card on the bill “are you sure? I don’t mind paying” “It’s okay” he smiled. I smiled back. We got to the car and drove back to my apartment. The silence was thick in the car, we came to a stop I looked at Marco his hair looks soft and his tan skin is so nice, he was looking out at the sunset colors. I taped him on the arm he turned his head and smiled. ‘Want to spend the night?’ I signed. Marco looked at me and then smiled ‘Sure’. The light turned green and I drove off with the night sky coming upon us.

   It wasn’t long until I got back to the apartment complex; I shut the car off and sat in the drivers’ seat for a bit. I open the sun roof and looked up; I looked at Marco from the corner of my eye. He was starring out of the sun roof too, he looks so distant again. The sky has gotten a beautiful shade of blue and purple and you can see the night sky covering up the day light like a blanket. I tapped on his fore arm his head turn to me “You like the sky?” Marco shook his head. ‘In Texas we lived in the country and every night the sky looked so beautiful with all the stars coming together. I miss see all the stars’ he sighed and gave half attempt of a smile. “I feel ya, I like the color of the sky too” ‘Looks like we have something in common’ Marco smiled and laughed a little. I got out of the car and so did Marco, he headed for the stairs up to my door. I locked the car and followed him. I unlocked my front door to find a fucking mess. “Oh hey! Look its Jeeeeean” said a familiar voice I walked in to find both Sasha and Connie, legs tangled watching Teen Titans. “Why the fuck are you here? And Connie why are you still here?” “Oh I never man I just kinda helped myself and then I invited Sasha over to keep me company” “You guys didn’t” I pointed my finger between them and they looked at each other and Sasha’s face went a light pink shade. “Oh my god no Jean we’d never do it here” Connie laughed “Yeah your apartment isn’t the setting for that” I shot Connie a look “Okay well you guys have to leave” “Awh now?” whined Sasha “Yes as you can see I have a guest” I pointed at Marco who was taking off his converse “Ohh” Connie and Sasha said together and then turned their head to me and had this big ass grin on their face “What is up with your guys faces?” I said “Oh nothing!” Sasha hopped up “C’mon Connie we’ll go to a bar down town” “Alright” Connie and Sasha got their shit and left. I sighed “Finally their gone” I landed on the couch and grabbed the controller to the Xbox. Marco stood at the couch I looked at him and sighed ‘Sit’ and patted the seat next to me. He sat down ‘Can you pass me a controller?’ “Yeah sure” I grabbed the red controller and handed it to Marco. ‘What games to do have?’ “Their all in that pile, help yourself” ‘Alright’ he hopped up and headed for the pile beside the TV. I got up and grabbed a soda “Hey Marco” I called out, it was silent. Oh yeah, I slapped myself and walked back into the living room he looked up and held ‘Smash Brothers’ up. “Oh you’ll get your ass handed by me if we play that game” I smiled ‘You haven’t seen me play yet’ he got up and shoved the game into the console. “Soda?” ‘Sure’ “Dr.Pepper will do?” ‘Sure’ I walked back into the kitchen and grabbed another soda and headed towards the couch.

 

   “Are you fucking kidding me?!” I said while swinging my controller around. Marco laughed ‘Told you’ I scowled “Best out of three” I said starting up another match. “God fucking dammit Marco how the hell are you so good at this game!” “Dunno” is all he said. I grabbed my soda took a big drink of it and sat it back down. I hate his freckled ass, how is he beating me. While thinking I heard the game go “PLAYER 1 DEFEATED” Marco sat down his controller and grabbed his drink and smiled. “What the fuck?!” I threw my hands in the air and I hit Marco’s hand which made his drink spill all over the plaid shirt. I looked over “Oh shit I’m so fucking sorry man let me help you” I sat my controller down and walked to the kitchen. Good job Jean you spilled his drink wow high five for spilling it, you get a golden star Jean. I walked back to the room to see a shirtless man. It didn’t process quickly but my face was burnt to a crisp. I dropped the paper towels. Marco looked over and smiled sheepishly ‘Do you have a shirt I can borrow?’ “Y-Yeah” I pointed to my room and walked to it. I went to my dresser and started look for a t-shirt. Oh my fuck I never knew he was fucking ripped under that shirt, those fucking 6 pack is solid what the hell? He’s a flower shop owner how is he so solid. And so many fucking freckles on his stomach oh my god. Jean pull it together Jesus fucking Christ. I found a plain black tee and walked back out into the living room. Oh my god I might as well be having a mid live crisis. I threw the shirt at his face and when and picked up the paper towels to soak up the stain on the couch. I looked over at Marco he now had a shirt on, good. “Want me to wash your shirt?” I pointed at in his hand. ‘Oh it’s no big deal’ “Nah man let me wash it” Marco hesitated ‘Okay if you insist’ He handed me the shirt and I walked over to the little room beside the kitchen where to dryer and washer is and shoved it in the washer. I walked back and sat back down. Well isn’t this fucking awkward as hell. I stared at him as he looked at my shirt. He finally looked up at me and smiled. “Wanna continue playing?” I pointed at the TV “Sure” Marco says smiling.

 

     “Damn what time is it?” I said looking around for my phone, I found it tucked in between the couch cushions ’10:02pm’ Geez it’s already that time? ‘What is it?’ I looked at Marco “its 10:03” ‘Already?’ I shook my head, Marco got up and started heading towards the door I quickly got up and stood beside the door. “I’ll give you your shirt tomorrow?” ‘Yeah that’s fine just drop it off at the shop’ I smiled and so did Marco. Some piece of me didn’t want the night to end, I wanted to play other games and laugh and tell jokes and chill. As Marco got his shoes on and opened the door my mouth opened up and Marco could see I wanted to say something but I shut it back up and smiled ‘Have a nice day tomorrow Marco’ Marco smiled a little pink spreading over his face ‘You too Jean. We need to hang out again’ “Yeah I’d like that a lot” The words slipped out oh god that sounded romantic as fuck. Marco smiled again and walked out the door. I stood there for a bit thinking. I hope this friendship works out. I walked back and shut the Xbox down and put the controllers away and took the group of empty Dr.Pepper cans and shoved it in the trash can. I stood at the counter, I sighed and walked to my bedroom and closed the door. I took off my jeans and the sweater and button up and crawled into my covers and exhaled. The moon light was peeking through the window above my bed shining on my bed and hands. The night sky looks a lot like Marco.


End file.
